sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jean-Claude Van Johnson
| creator = Dave Callaham | writer = | director = Peter Atencio | starring = | composer = Joseph Trapanese | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 6 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Ridley Scott | producer = | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 30 minutes | company = Scott Free Productions Jittery Dog Productions Amazon Studios | distributor = | network = Amazon Video | picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = | website_title = | release = }} Jean-Claude van Johnson is an American action comedy-drama web television series produced by Amazon Studios. It premiered on August 19, 2016. On January 18, 2018, the series was cancelled after one season. Premise The story centers around retired martial arts and action movie star Jean-Claude van Damme playing himself, who returns to a life as a private undercover agent. Cast and characters Main *Jean-Claude van Damme as Johnson / himself *Kat Foster as Vanessa *Moisés Arias as Luis *Phylicia Rashad as Jane Recurring *Ian Fisher as Andrei *Carlo Rota as Dragan *Deren Tadlock as Victor *Winston James Francis as Meni Mano *Richard Schiff as Alan Morris *Daniel Bernhardt Episodes |ShortSummary = Retired actor/international spy Jean-Claude Van Damme comes out of retirement to romantically pursue his former hairdresser/right-hand woman Vanessa. Despite his lingering self-doubt, JCVD quickly rediscovers his comfort zone both on set and in the field... for a day, at least. Then he messes everything up. |LineColor = 001EFF }} |ShortSummary = After Vanessa expresses her displeasure with his botched assignment, JCVD redoubles his efforts to complete the job, infiltrating a local street race... where he messes everything up. Again. Lucky for him, Vanessa has discovered that drugs are just the tip of the iceberg, and she's going to need all the help she can get... even if it's JCVD's. |LineColor = 001EFF }} |ShortSummary = Filip never asked for much. Just a good group of work friends - which he had -- until his life was for some reason turned upside down by legendary actor Jean-Claude Van Damme. Luckily, a group of mercenaries is just around the corner, about to offer Filip the chance to exact his revenge. |LineColor = 001EFF }} |ShortSummary = JCVD explores whether the time is a flat circle or more of a tetrahedron. Filip becomes trapped in a nightmare of his own making. Vanessa confronts the pain of her past, and Luis stares into the bleak wasteland of his soul. |LineColor = 001EFF }} |ShortSummary = Having destroyed what was left of his career and alienated everyone he cares about, JCVD retreats to his hometown to lick his wounds. But you can never really go home again -- and some wounds are hard to reach with your tongue. |LineColor = 001EFF }} |ShortSummary = JCVD journeys to a forgotten land where he must face a series of trials wrought from the psychic clay of his deepest fears. Also he rents some movies. |LineColor = 001EFF }} }} Production The pilot episode for the series debuted on August 19, 2016. The concept was officially picked up on September 27, 2016, but was cancelled after one season. References External links * Category:Television series by Amazon Studios Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:2017 American television series endings Category:2010s American comedy-drama television series Category:Amazon Video original programming Category:Television series by Scott Free Productions Category:Television series scored by Joseph Trapanese